


熟年夫夫的生活二三事

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	熟年夫夫的生活二三事

［XGG生贺］熟年夫夫的生活二三事（SJ）  
—1end—

 

Mr.Sho of the Sakurai，HAPPY BIRTHDAY！

 

内含情趣／制服／道具play，慎重

 

樱井翔最近有点小小的烦恼，说起来也不是什么足以挂齿的烦恼，毕竟他现在工作顺利感情顺利年初的时候去拜拜都抽到了大吉，怎么看都应该是心情愉快的度过新的一年的时候。

 

但人就是这样奇怪的动物，在生活的其他方面没有任何的痛苦之处和困难之处的时候，一点点小小的烦恼就会被无数倍的扩大起来。

 

樱井翔这点小小的烦恼其实说起来也很简单。

 

松本润从前几年开始不知道怎么的迷上了健身，樱井翔已经习惯了自己的恋人会在某一段时间对对某一个事物沉迷，比如说盆栽，比如说网球，喜欢的时候特别喜欢，等过了这股热乎劲儿就会喜欢上其他的爱好。不过健身这件事情，松本润似乎好好的坚持下来了，并且从普通的跑步锻炼延伸到了力量训练和增肌。

 

按道理说自家恋人去锻炼身体，他是举双手双脚赞成的，松本润体质不算好，一到年末天气冷工作又忙的时候就容易生病感冒，往年他总要操操心，今年似乎因为体质好转的缘故连感冒都没有，在这一点上樱井翔是觉得很开心的。但是松本润似乎是找到了锻炼的乐趣，再加上他一贯克己，想做什么就一定能做得好的性格，很快樱井翔就发现松本润的整个体型都在发生变化。

 

松本润个子比他高这件事情樱井翔早在十数年前就已经认命，高就高呗，好在因为他有肌肉而松本润身体单薄的缘故，即便比他矮一些两个人站在一起的时候也显得他比松本润壮一圈。

 

但当年初特刊的某一本杂志成品摆在樱井翔面前的时候，他突然发现当两个人侧身站着的时候松本润已经比他壮了。

 

这说到底其实也不是什么大事儿，其中一半原因还可能是因为他最近自己在减重。

 

但是樱井翔先生生活顺利了心里就有点自己的小九九，而且这件事情还事关更加私密的事情。

 

比如，或者不是比如，就是两个人的情事。

 

从刚交往的时候两个人青涩又迫不及待，到如今已经熟知对方身体的每一个敏感点懂得如何讨好彼此，两个人在情事上一向相合。樱井翔最喜欢的，莫过于松本润可怜兮兮的求饶的时候。体力不如自己，就总在后半场的时候一边挨操一边就要委屈巴巴的哪里都要不舒服了，一双桃花眼里一半委屈一半欲望的让自己慢着点，这种独属于自己的风情一直在樱井翔觉得美味无比。而且那时候松本润瘦归瘦，因为不太注意锻炼的缘故，腰上脱的精光的时候是能摸得到些许软肉的，尤其情到浓时，整个人都软趴趴的窝在自己怀里。

 

虽然这话不能跟别人分享，但是樱井翔自己都是要时不时回味一下少年时代的松本润的。

 

但现在别说纤细美少年了，块头已经要超过自己了。

 

也不能说觉得自家恋人这样就不好看了，有时候樱井翔在网上看到有粉丝大喊松本润你不要再举铁了的时候，又别别扭扭的想哼我们润就是长了一身肌肉也全世界最可爱不许说他。

 

所以这话也不能跟松本润说，只能偶尔装作不经意的跟大野智嘟囔两句有没有觉得最近松润壮了。

 

已经考到了船舶驾驶证有了自己的大野丸恨不得昭告全天下带着自己喜欢的前辈后辈一起去名为钓鱼实为海盗来了的大野智听完他的嘟囔若有所思。

 

“那我也请松润跟我一起出海好了！吃鱼多好呀。”

 

没隔两天松本润还真的往冰箱里放了一大盒白肉鱼的切片，说是和大野智一起出海的时候从渔民那里得到的，正好补充蛋白质。

 

樱井翔委屈，于是转了方向找刚刚被大野智从甜品部开除的相叶雅纪嘟囔这件事情，也一样是旁敲侧击，说松润最近好像都长了腹肌。

 

最近对甜食没有什么太大兴趣还因为营业性质吃甜品被开除出甜品部的相叶雅纪则兴趣盎然的跟松本润讨论起了锻炼腹肌心得，还一起在休息室攀比了一番。

 

樱井翔委屈，樱井翔找二宫和也………算了，二宫和也比他还觉得松本润从头到脚都超可爱。

 

这个烦恼就从年那头拖到了年这头，拖拖拉拉的一直到了樱井翔的生日。两个人对于各种各样的纪念日都已经有了定数，今年也是两个人一起在家里吃一顿饭当做庆祝。虽说这个岁数的男人长一岁就会更成熟一些，但已经不是过个生日就会咋咋呼呼的年纪也还没有到过一岁生日就需要大肆庆祝的年纪，对于平日里并不能朝夕相处的两个人来说能够共同度过这样会成为回忆的纪念日才是最重要的事情。

 

分工依旧明确，樱井翔负责按照松本润的指示购买新鲜食材，然后坐在客厅里看着电视等待松本润做出一桌美食犒赏他——早就已经熄了想要献殷勤去厨房帮忙的心思，就像松本润也已经熄了教他做饭的心思一样，还不如老实等吃完饭之后洗碗。

 

松本润的手艺在他们相处的这几十年间有了非常长足的进步，而在这一餐美味的饭食里樱井翔也就想不起他小小的烦恼，满足的吃下了饭之后又吹了蜡烛吃了两口蛋糕。简单的这样庆祝了生日之后，松本润就先去了浴室洗澡，留下樱井翔哼着歌收拾了剩下的饭菜和蛋糕，分门别类的重新用保鲜盒装好放进冰箱里。

 

换他去洗澡的时候，还因为发现家里被放置了新的味道的入浴剂而快乐多泡了几分钟。樱井翔搓搓手进卧室的时候脑海里已经充满了各种遐想，松本润在他面前一向害羞，在情事上也是如此，但每逢纪念日的时候就总会主动许多——尤其是他过生日的时候。

 

但他推门进卧室的时候就发现自己的伴侣已经躺在床上裹着被子睡着了，甚至只露出半颗脑袋来。

 

樱井翔心里小小的烦恼扩大了一点，但还是老老实实的轻手轻脚上了床，关掉了房间里的灯。

 

反正也睡不着，索性在黑暗里盯着天花板发呆。

 

发着发着，突然感觉到有一双手探进了他的被子里，不老实的摁在他的大腿根来回的婆娑着。

 

啊，今天是要走这种谁也看不见谁的路线吗？

 

两个人在一起的时间久了，在情事上玩点花样并不奇怪，樱井翔自以为明白了松本润的心思，于是也伸出手探进松本润的被子里想效法他现在的做法。

 

但他很快察觉到自己手里的手感并不对。

 

松本润皮肤细腻敏感，很容易留下红痕来，因此他的睡衣一贯都是非常柔软的纯棉质地，但自己现在手上摸着的感觉却有些硬。樱井翔皱着眉摸索了一下，现在手底下摸着的感觉，怎么看都不像是睡裤，而像是一条西裤。

 

西裤？！

 

樱井翔条件反射的想去开房间里的灯，但他打开的下一秒松本润就在自己床头的那一边飞快的关上了灯。

 

好了，现在可以猜的八九不离十了。

 

樱井翔的手向上挪了一些，上衣的料子果然像是衬衣，而且腰间冰凉的皮带也向他展示着松本润现在穿的是什么。

 

樱井翔整个人往松本润的方向挪了挪，在黑暗当中摸索到对方的脖颈也拉着他向自己靠近了一些，接着拉开松本润的被子，整个人压了下去，肆意的亲吻着松本润的嘴唇。

 

趁着身底下的人被他吻得七荤八素的时候，樱井翔手脚利落地重新开了开关。

 

是一身白色衬衣加深蓝色的裤子，是松本润高中时代的校服。

 

突然的亮光让松本润不好意思了，转开脸之后还用手挡在自己的脸上，一害羞就闹脾气的本性立刻暴露出来。

 

“谁让你开灯了？”

 

“不开灯怎么看到润替我准备的生日礼物？”

 

樱井翔美滋滋的想松本润一定是体察到了他最近这点小小的烦恼，所以才会找出这么一身高中校服来穿在身上，在他生日的时候帮他回忆一下过去的美妙回忆。

 

“你是觉得，高中时候的我比现在的我好看？”

 

这一美滋滋不要紧，松本润抱着他的脖子露出非常和善的笑容来，却让樱井翔觉得后颈一凉。

 

这是什么送命题？？？

 

好在获得胜利的平成最后一年的红白歌会白组司会的樱井翔先生脑子转的比谁都快。

 

“各有各的好，高中时候青春，现在沉稳，但是现在我们一起经历的更多，我就觉得现在更好。”

 

话不是假话，风风雨雨一路走来的感情当然最珍贵。但是在情事上，总是想怀念那个尚还青涩的松本润。

 

这次换松本润压在了他的身上，半跪着低下头来，最近留长了的头发甚至会蹭在樱井翔的脸上，让他觉得有点痒。

 

“我怎么觉得某人最近很怀念我年轻的时候？”

 

“现在也年轻啊，才三十多岁正当年，怎么就不年轻了？”

 

避重就轻从来都是哄恋人最有效的那一套，偏偏松本润还就吃他这一套，脑袋埋在他的肩胛处噗嗤的笑出来。

 

“行，寿星说什么就是什么。”

 

“我今天给你准备了特别的生日礼物。”

 

樱井翔心里的小人再度搓搓手，松本润还真的穿着这身校服的时候，他有贼心没贼胆不敢下手，如今能够重温旧梦，当然算得上是让人期待的生日礼物。

 

小人的手还没搓完，樱井翔的一只手就被松本润用手铐锁在了床头。

 

“润？”

 

樱井翔觉得这个发展不太对，他作为寿星，不对，他作为攻方，因为松本润皮肤敏感很容易留下痕迹而他们又做的事不得不要小心的工作，这都是他想了一百遍也没敢真的实践的事情。

 

试问谁不想把松本润拷在床上扒光他的衣服露出白皙的皮肤在上面这样那样呢？

 

不想不是人。

 

然而事实是他毫无察觉的被松本润拷在了床上以至于他不得不反思是不是真的最近疏于锻炼导致反应迟钝才会导致这样的情况。

 

然而松本润压根没搭理他，把另一只手也锁好之后还扯了扯樱井翔的手腕确保他已经锁好了。抬起头露出一个灿烂的笑容来，松本润跨坐在他的耻骨上慢条斯理的一颗一颗解扣子。

 

樱井翔在松本润某次的电视剧出演的时候看过他这么做，但那时候深棕色头发的松本润演出的是别人，看起来充满了势在必得的侵略性。而现在跨坐在自己身上的松本润，虽然眼神里故意带着挑逗，耳朵尖却悄悄的红了。手被拷住的感觉并不太舒服，但能够看到这样的松本润却值回了票价。脱掉校服扣子露出来的身体一如既往白皙漂亮，虽然穿着衣服的时候看起来壮了，脱掉的时候倒也不是非常显肌肉，只是没过去那么清瘦而已。漂亮的肌肉线条在他绷紧身体的时候充满了诱惑力，樱井翔等待着松本润做出下一步的动作来，平日里害羞的人主导的情事当然令人期待。

 

但松本润并没有如他所想的对他做点什么，而是在解开了所有的衬衣扣子之后，又解开了校服裤子的皮带搭扣。半打开的裤腰往下扯了一点，露出里面黑色的内裤来，白皙的手指隔着内裤婆娑着里面的性器，勾勒出形状来。两个人向来默契，樱井翔立刻明白，松本润这是打算在自己面前自慰给他看。

 

下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，樱井翔目不转睛的盯着坐在他身上的松本润，他的恋人从内裤中释放出性器来，尺寸并不逊于他的玩意现在被握在松本润指节分明的手指来回的撸动。樱井翔现在有点后悔饭后没多喝点水，不然现在不会这么口干舌燥。

 

松本润在跟樱井翔交往之后就极少在自己取悦自己，一是他懒，二是樱井翔在情事里向来顾及他的感受，即便作为下面的那个，每次也都会被伺候的舒舒服服的。但对于男人来说，不会有比自己更懂得自己的性器那里被触碰会更舒服，松本润一边撑在樱井翔的腰上揉捏撸动自己的性器，一边下意识的扭动起他的腰来。

 

但是这样还不够，即便被樱井翔看着他这样，松本润羞耻的脚趾头都蜷缩在一起了，也难以抵达高潮。早已适应了樱井翔进入的身体现在只觉得不满足，前面再多的抚慰都无法掩盖掉身后的空虚。

 

“润，解开……”

 

红着眼睛的松本润低下头亲了亲樱井翔的鼻尖，却并没有照做，他稍微的向前探身取了事先买好的按摩棒，既然打算这么做了，自然要做到底。

 

樱井翔现在没办法在保持镇定了，松本润把校服裤子褪到膝盖窝，坐在他身上向后靠了靠，把一开一合的后穴暴露在他面前——明明平日里哪怕是高潮过后就紧紧的夹着腿不许他看的，现在就这样露在他面前。白皙的大腿之间，粉色的后穴微微开合，然后黑色的按摩棒头部就顶在了上面。

 

松本润打开了开关，他从没自己用过这些东西，动作很不熟练的用着震动着的假龟头磨蹭自己的后穴，慢慢的试着把整个龟头探进去。

 

粉色的后穴费了点力气才把整根黑色的假阳具吞吃进去，松本润的脸颊红通通的，鼻尖都冒出一点薄汗来。

 

“润……”

 

樱井翔吞了吞口水，还没来得及说什么，松本润就把开关推到了最高处。

 

“唔……”

 

未被完全打开的身体被这样毫无预兆的强烈刺激搞的浑身一抖，刚刚被折腾了许久的性器半仰着喷出一股精液来，松本润却根本顾不上，一边抽插着手里的按摩棒，一边加速的扭动着腰部。

 

“翔君……”

 

“翔君快一点……”

 

“唔………嗯……嗯啊……我受不了了……翔君……”

 

樱井翔觉得自己的下身已经快要爆炸了，松本润一边用假阳具干着自己一边又叫着他的名字，甜腻腻的呻吟声简直要把他逼疯。

 

这样甜蜜的折磨持续到松本润在假阳具的操干下再次高潮，这次没射出什么来，只是夹紧了樱井翔的腿不断的磨蹭着。身材变得强壮了，掉眼泪的时候却还是那副少年模样，趴在樱井翔的身上可怜巴巴的蹭了蹭樱井翔的侧颈。

 

“翔君……”

 

“生日快乐。”

 

樱井翔：你倒是先松开手铐我才有心思说什么生日的事情寿星现在已经快要被逼疯了好不好？？？

 

没锻炼前要是这么来上一次，松本润是绝对没体力继续的，肯定会哭的可怜兮兮的说不要了。但现在他还能双腿勾着樱井翔的腰不断的扭动着，试图得到更多的快感。

 

看了一场活春宫的樱井翔半点也不客气，把松本润摁在床上每一下都顶到最深处，不断的碾磨着，松本润攀附着他的后背修剪的圆润的指甲扣在他的背上，每一次冲撞都会发出断断续续甜腻的呻吟来，整个身体柔软极了，让樱井翔觉得他甚至可以把松本润的身体完全折起来。

 

这一场彻彻底底的性爱让两个人都觉得尽兴又疲倦，等到樱井翔第二次射在松本润的身体里的时候，两个人都不怎么想立刻起身去洗澡。黏黏糊糊的在床上又折腾了半天，这才一起去冲了澡换了床铺，重新睡在床上。

 

“把这身衣服洗洗干净留着，说不定什么时候还能用呢。”

 

樱井翔一边婆娑着松本润光裸的后背一边美滋滋的回味刚刚穿着校服坐在他腿上的松本润，简直美味的不得了，他完全不介意时常复习一下。

 

“现在不觉得我增肌不好了？”

 

“诶呀就是觉得以前的时候软乎乎好揉……”

 

得意忘形的樱井翔话说了一半，突然意识到这也是道送命题。

 

“谁说增肌不好啦，锻炼身体多好。”

 

松本润噗嗤一声笑出来。

 

“行了吧，都找leader和爱拔酱抱怨一圈了，还嘴硬。”

 

“没嘴硬，你什么样子我都喜欢，我就……”

 

“就只是有点不想说的性癖？”

 

樱井翔瘪瘪嘴，你看看现在松本润都能随时将他一军了，怎么能怪他偶尔想想以前傻白甜的小少年。

 

“好了不闹你了，快四十岁的人啦，樱井先生生日快乐呀。”

 

樱井翔点了点松本润的脸颊，也跟着他笑起来。

 

“我也给你准备了礼物。”

 

“你生日给我准备礼物干嘛？”

 

樱井翔一挑眉。

 

“大概，感谢让我出生在这个世界上遇到你？”

 

“樱井先生什么时候这么会说情话了？”

 

松本润调笑着伸出左手戳了戳樱井翔的胸口，下一秒就被他握住了手。

 

“有求于人不得说话好听点。”

 

“嗯？”

 

然后松本润就感觉到什么冰冰凉凉的东西被套在了左手无名指上。

 

是一枚铂金戒指。

 

“松本润先生，介不介意换个礼物给我，比如，答应我的求婚？”

 

“那我得考虑考虑。”

 

再增肌锻炼身体，怕痒痒还是怕痒痒，松本润被樱井翔挠的满床滚，点了头之后才总算放过他。

 

“润，我们结婚好不好？”

 

是想吐槽哪有人求婚没有玫瑰也没有单膝下跪，哪有人求婚不问人答不答应就把戒指往无名指上套，哪有人接着自己生日要礼物的求婚。

 

但最后的反应，却是窝在樱井翔怀里点了点头。

 

“好。”

 

想和你共度余生。

 

这是人生最好的礼物。

 

end.


End file.
